


So let's get married

by Saberin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, but here it is i wrote bc i have a need, they are canon and you cant convince me otherwise, they need to be maRRIED, why are there zero nozonicoeli wedding fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberin/pseuds/Saberin
Summary: In which NozoNicoEli screws up grandly for their big day, tldr they are a beautiful mess





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday banditchika!!!!

Their heels clack on the concrete floor like dance steps, Eli’s with urgency while Nozomi’s an adagio, one white with fear and one shaking with mirth. The road up to Nozomi’s shrine is pure torture, Eli briefly wonders how they used to climb these steps for training.

_Click clack click clack._

“Did you really forget to tell Nicocchi that we changed the location?” Nozomi laughs amidst breaths, the dress shoes clicking with increasing frequency.

“Don’t… remind… me,” Eli pants, the urge to remove her white gloves is overwhelming. If she has hands that is. Ayase Eli, the definition of grace (used to, at least), has one hand on the tiara that is threateningly close to falling off her head and another on the gown. Nozomi silently complements Kotori on her fashion tastes and Nico on her partner choice. It would have been a breathtaking scene to see Eli in a wedding dress, if only she isn’t a mess right now.

“It’s the twenty-first century, _who leaves their house without bringing their phones?_ ” Eli cries, picturing an aghast Nico waiting outside the shrine. “Oh Nico… Why did she even leave without us…”

The birds chirp on in a picture of normalcy, Eli shoots them a tired glance. Amazing how Nico always ruins their plans.

“Nico who never leaves her house without her phone,” Eli turns around to give Nozomi an incredulous look. “Nico! Who makes us walk twenty minutes back home whenever she forgets to bring her phone.” Eli lightly jabs at the general direction of the shrine. “Nico! And she forgets it on the day we are getting married.”

“Who brings phones on their wedding day?” Nozomi retorts as quickly, “Ah, your tiara Elichi.”

“I don’t know? Me?” Eli sighs exasperatedly, giving up on the trailing white gown to reach into her handbag for the sixth time that day. “No messages! Or calls!”

“Elichi dear, she doesn’t have her phone with her,” Nozomi cracks up and doubles over finally, when Eli almost trips over her own feet. Eli sighs once more. “You can stop looking at your phone. Concentrate on climbing these steps.”

“Easy for you to say Nozomi,” Eli mutters, narrowly dodging a protruding branch, “You’re wearing pants.”

“Kotori decided that,” Nozomi returns a smile, “And Nico chose her as our wedding planner.”

“Ugh… Nico!” The phone is hastily stuffed back into the tiny purse, “Remind me again why we love her?”

_Click clack click clack._

“Do I need to remind you who cried while proposing?”

 “Says the one who refused to let go of Nico last night,” Eli shoots back. “The two of you were cuddling so tight there was no space for me!”

_Click clack click clack._

“You squeezed in though,” Nozomi laughs, “in the end.”

“It wasn’t fair for you to have Nico to yourself.”

_Click clack click clack._

“You love her.”

“You do too.”

_Click clack click clack._

The last step to the shrine sounds like salvation, Eli’s heels dig into the pavement for one final time, a sound so crisp Eli almost cries with relief. A short-lived solace that turned into horror in a split second.

Crisp, sharp sounding, and Eli’s world spins before she finds herself on the ground with a broken heel and a broken soul. It feels like the day began with a worse note than she had thought. For a moment, she ponders about giving up everything before a purple blur swoops in, voice soft like an angel, always soft.

“Hey Cinderella,” Nozomi is laughing, even as she holds out her hand, hoisting her girlfriend up. Nozomi, who was her only friend for the entire first year she spent in high school. Nozomi, who has been with her since forever. Nozomi, her soon-to-be wife. She feels stinging behind her eyes as emotions threaten to spill, exasperation, fear and love.

“Nozomi…” Eli buries her face into Nozomi’s shoulder. Soft, like her entire being and reassuring, almost like the world is balanced on her shoulders.

“It will be okay. Let’s go find our wife now.” Nozomi whispers into her crown.

The gong clashes in the near distance and both brides find themselves hobbling to where the center of the shrine is, with anticipation and relief, where Nico is nowhere to be found.

* * *

“They did what?” The bride in question is currently in the chapel, annoyance apparent, with Maki’s phone on her ears. “These two _idiots.”_

“They’re at the shrine Nico-chan!” Hanayo’s urgent voice crackles through the device, Rin’s voice could be heard at the other end. “We are all here! Eli’s heel broke.”

_Click clack click clack._

The camera flashes off; Nico gives the cameramen a forced smile before Maki ushers them out of the dressing room with a stern face.

“The real question is why are they even there?” Nico asks in disbelief, “Wasn’t it written on the invitations that it would be held here?”

There’s a rustle and a yelp, and then Nico finds herself breathless like the first time Eli asked her out.

“Nico,” She hears Eli’s trembling voice, “I love you.” Nozomi’s anxious one could be heard over Eli’s, and then a quiet sob. “You will marry us, won’t you? Where did you go? You _promised.”_

“Nicocchi-“

“Wait Nozomi I’m not done-“

“Nicocchi I still have your embarrassing photos if you remember,” She hears Eli’s soft sobs in the background and Nozomi’s slight shaking voice. “Anyways, we wanted to give you a surprise because you always wanted a western wedding but you disappeared this morning before we could tell you. Did you decide to leave us-“

“Idiots.” Maki gives Nico a deadpanned look. Nico sighs. “I came here first because I was nervous okay! And what about the reporters! I had to deal with them first. And Kotori told me about this like what, a month ago.”

“A month…?”

“When you were busy smooching Eli I had it all prepared and ready. I saw the gown exactly twenty-six days before.” She sends Maki a pleading look, and gets another deadpanned expression in return. “Oh god what am I going to tell all the people outside.”

There is a voice that cuts through all the silence, and it isn’t the one she was expecting. “Do you want your wives or your face?” Maki scowls, pulling out another phone before furiously punching numbers in. And with her other hand she grabs her senior by her arm, one that hasn’t stop shaking since that morning. “You’ve got this. You’re Nico.”

“Maki I…” Maki gives a rare small smile, and places the now silent phone into Nico’s palm.

“It’s cleared.” Maki says, and gives Nico one last push. “Go find them.”

Nico nods curtly before the door slams shut for the sixth time that day.

“Ah I forgot to tell her she could take my car.”

* * *

Her heels clack on the concrete floor like dance steps, an allegro too fast; she runs past her family who seems to understand her without any exchange of words. She runs past the streets she used to look back on, wondering when it will be her turn at the chapel. She runs past their house, three nameplates hastily stuffed into one box.

_Click clack click clack._

She runs past the place where they attended a festival just two months ago and hears the echoes of the Eli’s inelegant footsteps as she tries to run on the geta sandals, Nozomi’s chuckles in the background. Three of them running up the small hill before the loud explosions stop them in their tracks.

_Click clack click clack._

The fireworks were loud that night, but nothing beats her heart’s pounding when they finally dropped the bomb on her, not even that day when she got accepted at the agency.

“Would you marry us?”

_Click clack click clack._

The road up to Nozomi’s shrine is pure torture, Nico briefly wonders how they used to climb these steps for training. The ends of the gown are shredded by the time she makes it to the midpoint, Nico wonders if her two best friends would mind.

A crack on the third step, the fifth step is higher for some reason, the eighth has Rin’s doodles on it. The ninth is the last one for this segment and she raises her head to find two people she loves the most waiting with anticipation written all over their faces, sitting on the last step to the shrine.

“H-Hey,” Nico begins, half panting from the run and half stuttering because _damn_ she made all the best partner choices. “Both of you all look gorgeous.” Eli with a similar shredded gown, broken tiara in one hand; Nozomi with the widest smile she has ever seen, dressed in a dirty white shirt, blazer thrown on the railings.

“Nico!” Eli begins, before struggling to stand up. Nozomi gives Eli a hard tug and the Russian finds herself falling into Nozomi’s embrace once more.

“Your ankle Elichi!” Nozomi chides.

_Click clack click clack._

“Why do I feel like this is all part of your schemes Nozomi,” Nico sighs, “We’re getting married at this shrine in the end.”

“We have a lot of memories here though,” Nozomi smiles, “Doesn’t it remind you of our high school days?”

_Click clack click clack._

“That one time you almost pushed me down the stairs yes,” Nico laughs, taking in the twinkle in those green eyes and Eli’s soft chuckles.

“We love you.” Nozomi whispers when Nico finally made it to the second-last step. Both pairs of hands are warm on her palms, warm like that summer and warm like home _._

“I know.” She says softly. “So let’s get married.”

The line that comes to her mind feels almost natural. “Last one to the shrine is the loser!” 


End file.
